


our love

by adoringvray



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edrin, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, jamko are just besties, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringvray/pseuds/adoringvray
Summary: Eddie Janko and Erin Reagan's developing love story!
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Erin Reagan-Boyle, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	our love

_Hi everyone! Here’s a lil au story I’ll be doing. If you’ve come across my Instagram account, you’ll know that I’m an absolute sucker for a good wlw ship, so even though they’ll never be canon, here’s an edrin story. I’m planning on this being an multi-chapter. Reviews would be great, but if there’s any form of homophobia watch out, I’m a chaotic lesbian._

_Disclaimer: I’m not American so I’ll be using words from my own English dialect._

_Enjoy!_

Eddie had known for literally years that she wasn’t straight. She’d been with girls before; she’d also been with men. Eddie Janko is bisexual and she’s proud of it, yet somehow, she still hasn’t had the confidence to tell her best friend and partner, Jamie Reagan about it. She knew he’d support her. I mean, just look at him – he’s the most supportive person she’d ever met.

She had a plan put together. She’d just rip off the band-aid at their next weekly movie and beer night, and perhaps put on a movie with excellent LGBTQ+ representation.

_Saturday,_ she said to herself. Saturday’s the day.

** Saturday **

****

****

_Knock, knock._

“Jamie! Hi! Come on in” Eddie said, as she opened her apartment door.

He smiled as he walked inside, “Hey Ed.”

Eddie was extremely nervous, but it has to happen sooner or later.

“So? What are we watching tonight?” Jamie asked, whilst he opened their beer bottles in the kitchen, as Eddie laid the pizza and popcorn on the coffee table.

She knew a new Lesbian centered movie had just come, so she decided to put that on tonight.

“I thought we’d watch that new movie, _Happiest Season_. That alright with you?”

Secretly, Jamie is a sucker for a romantic Christmas movie.

“Yes! It looks amazing.”

Two hours later, they had finished the movie, and having a discussion on what they thought, as they usually would after watching a movie they’d never watched before.

“It was a really good movie; however, I wish she ended up with Riley, not Harper. No one deserves to be forced back into the closet. That’s pretty toxic,” Jamie reasoned.

She was glad he thought this. It gave her a lot of reassurance.

“I completely agree.” She replied.

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thought.

“Jamie, there’s something I need to tell you,” Eddie started.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m here to support you, always.”

“I know, that’s why you’re my best friend. Okay, so there was actually a reason I put that movie on tonight. I’m bisexual. I like women, and I like men.” She stated.

Jamie smiled. He was so proud of her.

“Eddie, that’s amazing! I love you, and I’m so proud of you. I support you no matter what your sexuality it. You should be free to love whoever you want. Thank you from trusting me enough to share this beautiful thing with me,” Jamie grinned, as her hugged Eddie tightly.

Eddie was so relieved. It was as if 20 tons of weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“No Jamie, thank _you_ for being the most supportive friend I’ve ever had.”

A year had now gone by since the night Eddie told Jamie, she’d been on a few dates here and there, but after being introduced to Jamie’s sister, Erin; no one else had ever really caught her eye as much as she did.

Eddie and Erin had started to hang out a long more. Eddie had grown feelings for this beautiful woman, and so did Erin.

But Erin was terrified.

Years after she left Jack, she figured out that one of the man reasons it never worked – apart from that fact that he was extremely toxic for her and Nicky – was because she’d now realized that even though she did love him, it was a different kind of love. Erin Reagan had realized that she was a lesbian.

Coming from a catholic family, she was absolutely terrified how they’d take it. She knew Jamie would be fine with it. Afterall, he was _that_ brother. The one everyone goes to if they need a shoulder to cry on, or just to get support.

She knew talking to someone close to her about it would help calm her nerves. That person being Jamie.

Two weeks later

Erin had surprised Jamie at his apartment with Chinese takeaways. She needed to talk, but surely, he’d be down for some good food.

“Erin, this is really yum, and a lovely surprise, but why are you really here? And don’t tell me you were in the neighbourhood,” Jamie asked.

It was usual of Erin to show up un-announced, so Jamie was automatically getting worried.

“Okay fine. There’s something I’ve figured out about myself, something that I should’ve realised a long time ago. And please, don’t freak out. I really need your support here.”

Jamie raised a brow, “Erin, of course. I’ll also support and love you no matter what.”

“I know that. That’s why I’ve come to you, not Danny.” She started. “Jamie, I’m gay. As in lesbian, as in I like women. I know I’m in my forties, I’ve been married to a man, and had a child with a man – none of that I regret. But yeah, I’ve finally come to terms with it, and accepted who I am, and this is me. But Jamie, I’m seriously freaking out. I know I need to tell our family, but I’m just so scared that they’ll disown me,” Erin cried.

Jamie could see the fear in Erin’s eyes. She was truly terrified of how the Reagan’s would react, especially Frank and Henry.

“Oh, Erin. Please know that I’ll always be here for you, and as far as telling our family goes, you never have to tell them if you don’t want to, but I know with my whole heart that everyone will love and support you through this, even if it does take them a little while. I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

Erin was sobbing. Her brother remained her biggest supporter, as she suspected.

_Now to tell Nicky, Dad, Pop, and the others,_ Erin thought.

_And then to build up the courage to ask Eddie out,_ she thought again.


End file.
